


pictures of me on your bedroom wall

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost like the way Jason smiles at Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pictures of me on your bedroom wall

Jason stays until everyone else heads home for the night. Kori's the last to leave; she packs up her drumset while she and Jason talk a little about school. Roy tunes a lot of that out - he dropped out a while back and he doesn't really have any regrets about it. The band's going to be _huge_.

Still, it kills him how fucking smart Jason is. Roy never had to work to get _Dick_ to cut classes, but the way Jason talks sometimes you'd think he actually _likes_ school.

He likes Roy better, though. After Kori leaves, Jason looks up at Roy from where he's been sitting on the garage floor to watch the band play and smiles so _pretty_ at him. Sometimes Roy thinks it's almost like the way Jason smiles at Dick.

Roy sets his guitar down and walks over to Jason. He runs his fingers through Jason's hair and asks, "You gonna keep it this color? I kinda liked the green."

Jason wrinkles his nose. "It looked too much like chlorine damage. Dickie kept calling me a mermaid."

"Just 'cause he's as aloof as some Disney prince…" Roy starts. "Well, you _would_ make a pretty princess."

Jason flips him off. Roy drops down to the floor in front of him. He's still petting Jason like he can't keep his hands off him - and a lot of the time he _can't_. "I've got a dress you could borrow," Roy suggests, leering.

"Why," Jason says, wrapping his fingers around Roy's wrist, "Do you have a dress?"

Roy shrugs. "Lost a bet once. Then Donna didn't want it _back_ , so…"

"You wore Donna's dress?" He's maybe laughing at Roy, maybe interested. Maybe both.

"Yeah," Roy says. "It wasn't bad. Didn't look too great - next time I'd shave my legs - but it was comfortable as hell."

Jason grins. "I bet."

Roy cups Jason's chin, kisses him with a whole lot of tongue. "How'd we do tonight?"

"You were great," Jason says, and Roy gets off on how breathlessly he says it. "That new song, I…"

"Yeah?" Roy asks.

"Nothing," Jason says. He blushes, and Roy kisses his cheek before he scoops Jason up and sets him in his lap.

"Tell me," Roy says.

" _Roy_ ," Jason grumbles, but he doesn't stop Roy from kissing his neck, leaving a new bruise right over the old one.

"You wanna know if it's about you, huh?" Roy teases, and Jason squirms on top of him.

"I don't - I _know_ we're not - I'm not a _kid_ , Roy."

 _And I'm not Dick_ , Roy almost says. "You kinda are." Roy grins, gets his hands under Jason's shirt. "But I know what you're saying."

Jason's eyes have something a little harder in them when he looks at Roy. "Is it, though?"

"Dunno," Roy says. "How much is that information worth to you?"

"Fucker," Jason says, but he kisses Roy hard, grips his face with both hands and sucks on Roy's tongue. Jason kisses him back against the garage floor and they make out until Jason's whining into his mouth and grinding against him. Roy grips Jason's ass in both hands and groans, "God, Jay. Baby. _When_ are you gonna let me fuck you?"

Jason sits up, looks down at him and says, "Maybe right now."

"God, don't _tease_ ," Roy says, and that's definitely a whine.

"I'm _not_ ," Jason says. He leans forward, sucks Roy's bottom lip into his mouth and grinds down on him again. "I mean it," he says against Roy's jaw. "Fuck me."

"Oh my _god_ ," Roy says. He holds Jason's face in his hands. "Can you just keep _saying_ that?"

Jason gets to his feet and pulls Roy with him. He moves toward the house, but Roy sweeps him into his arms. Jason makes a frustrated noise. "You might get bigger than me someday," Roy tells him. "But for now, you're tiny. Accept the manhandling and wrap your legs around me, baby."

" _Fine_ ," Jason growls. He wraps his legs around Roy's waist and Roy carries him into the house, past the living room and kitchen, past Ollie's empty bedroom and to his a the end of the hall. He sets Jason down on the bed and attacks his mouth again, licking at him until Jason pulls back and pants, "Come _on_ , Roy. Fuck me."

Roy grins, pulling back long enough to tug his shirt over his head while Jason does the same. "Just wanted to hear you say it again."

"Yeah," Jason says. "I know."

They strip down, and Roy grabs lube and a condom from the nightstand. "So what made you change your mind?" Roy asks.

Jason takes Roy's hand, kisses his fingers, the calluses there from years of picking at guitars. "The way you play," Jason says. "I mean." He swirls his tongue around Roy's fingers. "At the risk of sounding like a total groupie, there was all this fuckin' _fire_ in your eyes." He sucks on Roy's fingers, lets them go with a pop so filthy that Roy almost says fuck it all and asks to fuck Jason's mouth instead. "It gets me so hard, Roy."

"Jesus," Roy breathes. " _You_ get me hard."

Jason smirks and leans forward, licks a stripe up Roy's dick, lapping at precome. "Yeah," Jason says. "I _know_."

Roy drags his fingers through Jason's hair. "Turn around."

Jason turns over, and Roy runs his fingers down Jason's back, all that skin he'd love to mark up. Then he slicks up his fingers, circles Jason's hole with one of them. He feels Jason twitch under him, just a little, and he gets on the bed behind him and kisses his neck. "You ready?" he asks.

"Dunno," Jason says. "Did the raging hard-on confuse you?"

"Jaybird," Roy says, and Jason looks back at him. "Come on, Roy."

It's not really a sound that Jason makes when Roy slides his finger into him - more this soft breath like the first time Roy went down on him, like the first time Roy pressed him down against the backseat of his car and got him off with his hand. Jason's tight, and hot, and Roy can't help pushing in further until Jason _moans_ for him.

"Yeah," Roy says. "Can't _wait_ to see how you feel around my dick. It's gonna be so _good_ , Jay."

Jason pushes back against him, his hair brushing Roy's mouth. "So speed it up, then."

Roy chuckles, feels Jason shiver for it. "Gotta be careful, baby." He slides his finger in, out again, a couple more times. "Don't wanna hurt you."

"You wouldn't," Jason says, and Roy - needs to get his shit together. "Gimme another."

"Yeah," Roy says. He slides another finger in next to the first, and Jason _breathes_ at him again, until Roy crooks his fingers and -

"Oh _fuck_ ," Jason says. " _Roy_."

"Love it when you say my name like that," Roy says. He slides almost all the way out, then back in. "Wanna hear that all the _time_." Jason's hands scrabble at the sheets when Roy slides out this time, and Jason tries to push back against him. "You want it bad, huh?" Roy asks, and Jason looks back at him and scowls.

"So do you," he says. " _Fuck_ me."

Roy pulls out of him, gets the condom on and slicks up his dick. Jason waits, back still to him, but when Roy's ready he turns Jason over again.

"Gotta see you, gorgeous," Roy says. He lifts Jason's legs, wraps them around him like before, and guides just the head of his dick into Jason. Jason reaches up for Roy's shoulders, his hands warm on the back of Roy's neck. "God," Roy says. "You feel so good."

"Roy," Jason says. "Please."

Roy pushes all the way inside of him, and Jason moans, shuts his eyes. Roy stays there for a minute, feeling that tight heat all the way around him, and then Jason wraps his skinny arms around him and says, "Move. I need you to."

It's that _need_ that gets him, the same need he saw in Jason's eyes the first time they met, like someone hadn't been paying him quite enough attention. Roy knows from that, knows what it's like to be -

" _God_ ," Jason says. Roy's got a rhythm going, slow like the bassline of his favorite song, and when he angles just right he gets Jason to shout for him again like some adoring fan.

Roy needs to kiss him then, needs to lean forward and devour Jason's mouth, tell him, "You're gorgeous. You know that, right?"

Jason blushes, but he reaches back to cup Roy's ass and asks, "You always get so romantic when you're balls deep in someone, Harper?"

Roy laughs, thrusts _hard_ and says, "Nah. Usually I just fuck someone 'til neither of us can talk."

Jason grins. "So _do_ that."

"Whatever you say," Roy says, and he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in hard enough to make Jason dig his nails into his skin. The rhythm changes, less a slow lazy fuck than something half-desperate and clinging. Jay's moaning for him, curse words and Roy's name and Roy wants absolutely all of it, everything Jason wants to give him. He gets his hand around Jason's dick, strokes to the rhythm of his thrusts, and Jason's legs pull him in tighter until Roy throws his head back and _comes_ , thrusts into Jason's ass until he can't take it anymore.

"Jesus," Roy says, when he can even fucking see again. They're both sweaty, Jason's face an adorable pink that clashes with his hair, and there's precome all over Jason's belly. Roy gets his hand back around Jason, cups his balls with the other.

"Roy," Jason pants.

"Right here, Jaybird," Roy says. "You gonna come for me?"

" _Please_ ," Jason says, and Roy gives him a filthy grin as he starts to stroke. "Next time," he says, "I want you to ride me. Wanna just grab your hips while you get me in that fucking vise grip with your thighs."

" _Roy_ ," Jason says. He's close, Roy knows from the way Jason shakes, the way his eyes dilate. He can feel himself slipping out of Jason, and he holds on tighter.

"Want to fuck you after one of our shows," Roy says. "Get you in one of the stalls, turn you around and eat you _out._ " Jason whines, shuts his eyes. "Wanna come inside you, babe, lick it right up when it drips down your thighs."

" _God_ ," Jason says, and then he comes, splatters all over Roy's hands, a little of it dripping down Roy's wrist.

Roy lets him go, and Jason sits up slowly, then takes Roy's hand and licks him clean. "Fuck, you're hot," Roy says. Jason's cheeks are still pink, so Roy can't tell if he blushes this time. 

Roy pulls out of him finally and tosses the condom, then lays down next to Jason. He'll have to drive him home soon - Jason will argue that he can take the bus, but Roy's not _that_ much of an idiot. It's late.

"So," Jason says. He tips his head on Roy's shoulder, smelling like sex and a little like that cologne that Dick just started using. "That song." He traces the tattoo on Roy's chest, pinches the stud in Roy's nipple.

"Yeah?" Roy asks.

"It's about me, isn't it?"

 _A lot of them are._ "Maybe," Roy says, and Jason _twists_. "All right. Yeah," Roy says.

"Huh," Jason says. He tips his head up and kisses Roy, tasting like sex and cigarettes. He gets his hand in Roy's hair and drags him back on top of him. Roy's dick takes _note_ of the way Jason curls around him again and -

Yeah. It's not that late.


End file.
